


Let me be your sustenance

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Demonic Possession, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: "I am a demon, I can get you into Hell, even into the deepest part."Meg and Sam free Lucifer.





	Let me be your sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr. 
> 
> For the SPN Kink Bingo 2019, for the square Meg!Sam.

_I am a demon, I can get you into Hell, even into the deepest part._

 

Meg had told that to Sam, and well, he’d already lost the anti-possession tattoo because Dean couldn’t just let him die and return to where he wanted to be most these days – not that he’d ever admit that out loud to his brother or Castiel.

So now here he is, possessed by a demon once again, letting Meg use his body to break open a small fissure in the Cage. She assured him Lucifer didn’t need more than that.

Judging by the incredible brightness that floods this dark part of Hell a heartbeat after she speaks the last word, she was right. Sam just stares, because the last time he saw this particular brightness, he was hurt and betrayed and in panic, and he really didn’t want to appreciate the sight. Now, he does.

It takes a moment until the familiar form of Nick slumps to his knees on the rough stone, looking a little singed around the edges. With Meg possessing him, Sam can see Lucifer’s Grace folded into the vessel, and it’s a glorious sight indeed.

“Lucifer?”

The archangel’s head snaps up. “Sam?” He frowns. “You’re… Meg?”

“Yes, sir.” Meg sketches a quick bow before she returns control to Sam, who clears his throat.

“She helped me… break you out.” He dares walk closer to where Lucifer is still kneeling on the ground. “Lucifer?”

“Squeezing through that small rip wasn’t easy,” Lucifer murmurs, “and finding Nick wasn’t, either. He’s weakened, and I’m trying not to burn him out.”

Sam bites his lip in worry. “Can I help?”

Even as Lucifer shakes his head, Meg chimes up again in his head. _Actually, you can. May I?_

Sam steps back, so to speak, and lets her have control again, and Meg tilts their head to the side in invitation. “You need demon blood, sir.”

Lucifer looks up, hunger burning in his eyes. “Does Sam consent to that?”

Sam peruses the memories Meg flicks his way. He shivers against her. _Yes._

Lucifer groans. He leans close, using a flick of grace to open a wound on Sam’s neck. Then his lips close over the cut, and he begins to suck hungrily.

This time, it’s Meg and Sam who groan, and when they reach out to grab Lucifer’s shoulder, it’s as if they are no longer separate minds sharing a body. It’s _MegSam_ who reach out and touch, and it’s _MegSam_ who grow hard rapidly at the suction on their neck, the low noises Lucifer makes as he drinks.

Lucifer shifts, and then there’s a hand pressing against the hard cock in their pants, and Sam is flashing back to the memories of Lucifer touching him like this in the Cage and coming with a low groan, and Meg is purring.

Lucifer finally pulls back a moment – a second, a decade later– and heals the wound with another touch of grace. When he kisses them, his mouth is still bloody.

“Thank you, both of you.” He grins, wide and still tinged red. “Now, let’s get out of here, my dears.”


End file.
